Coconut Fred calls Regina a crybaby during Titanic/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends
Summary: At the Goanimate Cinemas, the monster children are watching Titanic and they’re enjoying it. However, Coconut Fred wasn’t happy about watching that movie because it’s not pornographic. When the scene reached Jack’s death, a werewolf monster named Regina became devastated and that made Coconut Freddy happy. When the scene reaches Jack's death, Coconut Fred calls Regina a crybaby and then laughs at her as he broke the film projector with an axe while Regina floods the entire theater with her giratina tears. Therefore, he got grounded and beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends for what he did. Meanwhile, Maria Renard comforts Regina by lotionizing her feet with lotion, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, placing a temporary werewolf tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, tickling her feet with a feather, playing This Little Dragon with her toes and massaging her feet, toes and legs. Transcript: Part 1: Coconut Fred calls Regina a crybaby during Jack’s death *(At the Goanimate Cinemas, the monster children are watching Titanic and they're enjoying it. However, Coconut Fred isn't behaving at all) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Titanic, Jack's death) *(A werewolf named Regina started sobbing and her starry eyes began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Coconut King very happy) *Coconut King: Ha! (X20) Mitama you stupid werewolf, due to being sad over Jack's death, you're such a crybaby werewolf! You are a crybaby werewolf! (X10) *King began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Regina in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Coconut King: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of fire you are, whimping like a dragon. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Coconut King and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Coconut King: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Coconut King and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby werewolf!! *starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Coconut King laughs at her as he breaks the film projector with an axe stopping the Titanic movie for good *to: The Mavericks outside the theater *Flame Mammoth: Great, just great. *Spark Mandrill: Our chance of seeing Godzilla: King of the Monsters slipped right out of our hands! *to: Female Kana in the black background surrounded by flames *Female Kana (Does a Godzilla roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) COCONUT KING! (X36) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Coconut King gets beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Indiana Jones: *Staipo: *Sallah: *Marion: *Willie: *Short Round: *Elsa: *Henry Jones: *Brody: Part 3 Finale: Maria Renard comforts Regina with a nail makeover and tickles her feet/Bedtime foot massage for Regina *nobles, The other monsters and The Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Regina's room *is very sad as she is crying and her giratina tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Maria Renard: It's okay, Regina. Coconut Fred his friends. She won't make you cry again. *Regina: crying and sobbing hysterically in Mermaid Bomber's voice Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Normal voice) I know! Sniffles Jack's death is one of the saddest 20th Century Fox moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Maria Renard: It's okay to cry Regina. Mom and Dad has made us and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, sushi, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Regina: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Chun Li and Ryu makes us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. *and Maria Renard hugged each other. They, the nobles, the other monsters and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Chun Li made for dinner. Regina and Maria Renard had Cheeseburgers for main course, Chicken Nuggets as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Regina and Maria Renard are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Regina and Maria Renard are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon set the air conditioner on to 74 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. Regina and Maria Renard relaxed in bed together. They have their footwear off. It is now 7:40 PM. *began to yawn and Maria Renard began to notice her yawning. *Maria Posada: Hey Regina, are you ok? *Regina: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Coconut King called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Maria Renard: I know, Regina. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Coconut King made fun of you this evening. *stretched out her right foot and wiggled her toes cutely in front of Maria Renard as she thought about getting her toes painted *Regina: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Maria Renard: Yes, wait here while I get Azura's nail makeover. *(Maria Renard leave Regina's room to get Azura's nail makeover. Regina begins to relax as she removed her black nylon socks) Category:Coconut Fred's Grounded days Category:Precure show Category:Regina gets ungrounded Category:Castlevania show Category:X calls a monster a crybaby during films Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos